One Good Party
by sugardandy
Summary: SakuraxKakashi. Sakura drinks some spiked punch at a party and wakes up naked and alone in her apartment the next morning. Could things get any worse? Yes! Haruno Sakura is pregnant and she has no idea who the father is!
1. Chapter 1

**_One Good Party_**

**_Summary:_** Everyone seems to be pairing up at the party except Sakura, who is getting a little too attached to a drink she doesn't know is spiked. Next thing she knows she wake up alone and naked in bed with no memory of what happened, and to make matters worse she is pregnant! (Kakash/Saku)

Ok if any of your read on then you will recognize this story under the penname LilPix. That is my penname on so this story belongs to me (of course Naruto doesn't but hey at least I have the story) I just thought I would post it here and see how all of you like it!

_**Chapter #1**_

_**Not So Wonderful Time**_

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! There I said it!)

Sakura hummed along happily to the up beat music on the dance floor sipping her fruit punch and talking with friends she knew back in the academy days. Everything seemed so perfect, and everyone was having a great time.

They had all finally reached a good age of 19 years, and the party was to celebrate the graduation of every young ninja in their year. Sakura was surprised how well everyone turned out, lots of them had passed their Jounin exams and were heading for promising carriers, and Sakura herself had just finished her training to become a metical nin.

Most childish rivalries had passed over years before, meaning a lot of them were the best of friends now. Naruto and Sasuke could be called friends if there was no other word but at least they were no longer at each others throats. Ino, Sakura and Hinita had become the best of friends and often hung around together when they were not busy with their new jobs.

Sakura had to yell at the top of her lungs for her friends to be able to hear her, "I have got to go to the bathroom!"

Ino and Hinita nodded and continued to dance as Sakura made her way through the crowd in the direction of the girls' room. The crowd was rowdy and she was being hit and bumped into left and right until one caught her off guard and made her stumble.

She closed her eyes preparing to feel the wood floor … but it didn't happen. All she felt was a firm hand on her arm stopping her from doing a face plant into the floor planks. She opened her eyes to be looking up into an all too familiar masked face, his one visible eye looking down at her with amusement.

"I thought I taught you better than that Sakura," the ninja laughed, "you don't let your guard down even when you are at a party."

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei," Sakura smiled and got to her feet.

"Sensei? I'm not your Sensei anymore Sakura," Kakashi said amused.

Sakura laughed, "Whatever. Thank you anyway. I need to go answer the call of nature, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Kakashi wondered off carelessly into the crowd and Sakura finally made her way to the bathroom.

After she was finished Sakura checked herself in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. She was wearing little makeup for the party, not that she needed much anyway. Sakura had grown up well into a beautiful woman over the years. Her long pink hair was about waist length now, and was wavy from having it in a braid most of the time. Sakura's eyes had turned a more brilliant shade of green if it was possible, and with most of her baby fat now gone she was curvy and rather more feminine looking. She was wearing a light green tank top that was slightly baggy on her and bunched up slightly on the curve of her waist, and a blue short fanlike skirt that only made it half way to her knees.

Her friends had grown up in the same way; all of their more feminine features had become more define especially in Hinita. Her hair had grown to the ends had barely touched her shoulders and her curves were more defined than any of her friends.

After fixing her light lipstick Sakura headed back out again to find her friends on the dance floor again, but for some reason she could not find them.

Neither of them were where Sakura last seen them so she searched. She searched for tem for quite a while but could not find them for the life of her. They were not eating by the snack table, they were not anywhere in the dance area, they were not by the bathrooms, the only other place to check was in the next room where all the couches and the TV with the current soccer game was playing.

There they were on the couch, but it was not just the two of them sitting there cheering for the home team, they were with two all too familiar boys. Naruto and Sasuke.

Both boys had changed almost more so than the girl's had, Naruto especially.

Naruto had build a bit of muscle since the old days, not so much that he was called buff but it made a difference after the baby fat had gone from him also. His face was much more angular and defined, especially around the jaw and cheeks. His eyes had become somewhat narrower but not by much, and he had a small bit of blonde facial hair growing on his chin.

Sasuke had grown much taller than Naruto who was always shorter than everyone. His hair was a bit longer and shaggier these days and his shoulders had grown too. Sasuke had a much paler face and the same old dark eyes that had sunken in somewhat giving him a more mysterious look.

Hinita was smiling shyly as Naruto slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer, laughing and cheering the loudest like good old Naruto always did. Hinita was cheering a bit too but was still to shy to be as outgoing as her long time crush, but seemed to be in heaven being in his embrace.

Ino was sitting on Sasuke's lap laughing and clapping her hands every time the home team got a goal. Sasuke didn't seem as excited about it but the beer he was drinking seemed to be slowly loosening him up.

Blushing Sakura left the room to go back out to the dance floor, _Ino and Sasuke … I knew they liked each other…she knew I liked him too. Now what am I supposed to do? My best friends abandoned me and now I have no one to hang out with here. _

Sakura decided to get something to drink to clear her mind, but no matter how many times she tried to change the thoughts in her head her vision began to blur when the thoughts of Sasuke not being hers came back. She knew she should be happy for her friends but her jealousy was getting to her.

_How could Ino do this to me, right in front of me, _Sakura thought angrily taking a good full cup of punch, not paying attention to the empty liquor bottles that were sitting next to it, _This cannot be happening to me! Both of my friends just left me to be alone at this party for boys…why is it that I am the only one left without someone? It's been like this from the very start the one man I loved never returned my feelings and now the one man that liked me has found someone else._

She took a rather large gulp of the punch ignoring its funny taste, _They always say that is someone for everyone…everyone except me that is. I am the on left alone. I am always the odd one out._

Pouring another generous cup of punch she swallowing it in one swing, that was when a large wave of dizziness started to hit her, but she pushed it aside and took another cup of the punch. She downed this one on two quick gulps and finally crushed the plastic cup in her fist in frustration.

_I better go home, _Sakura thought as her mind got more and more fuzzy. So taking another quick sip of the drink strait from the ladle she pushed herself away from the table and stumbled across the room.

For some reason her legs would not co-operate. Every step made her feel like she was about to fall to the floor and her vision was beginning to fail her.

_What is wrong with me, _Sakura's mind struggled to remain in control of her body, _why can't I feel anything? Why can't I walk anymore?_

Slowly Sakura's shaking legs brought her down to her knees right in the middle of the dance floor. She sat there for a little while as most of her consciousness left her and her vision only allowed her to see a swirl of blurry colours and her head only registered the dull soft thud of music in the distance.

"Sakura," a voice called to her, but it was distant and echoed.

She tried to reach out to whoever it was until her hand met someone else's. Her heart skipped a beat when she held that person's hand, it made her almost feel safe.

Tears slid silently down Sakura's cheeks as whoever it was pulled her close with strong protective arms. She cried silently into his chest not wanting him to let go.

He whispered something soothing into her ear but exactly what Sakura did not know. The part of her mind that did all that was not functioning and everything was pretty much a spinning mess, all except the feeling of being held close and safe to someone.

"I love you," Sakura whispered snuggling her face into the warmth of the stranger's chest and falling asleep.

Ok yes this is a fairly short chapter but I am going to start making them longer. This is just a thing to set up the story for you guys.

I only update after I get reviews so you know what to do!

Next Time:

Sakura wakes up alone with the worst headache of her life and her first hangover. Thing is she doesn't remember how she got home from the party and how she woke up naked in her apartment…

Sugardandy


	2. Wake Up Call

_**Chapter #2**_

_**Wake Up Call**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters! So just sit down, shut up and read the fic will ya?

Sunlight bled through a small gap in Sakura's bedroom curtains hitting right across her closed eyes making her eyes crinkle up a bit. She muttered something as she tossed and turned in her bed before she got up the nerve to open her eyes.

Sakura yawned and stretched in her bed burying her face in her still warm pillow when she realized she was home. Normally that was no big surprise, but the problem was that last she remembered she was at the party. She had no memories of how she got home or even leaving the party that night …

Quickly she sat up in bed, but her head began to pound hard against her temples clearly telling her she had gotten up much too quickly. Sakura quickly fell back down on her bed again clutching her head in pain.

_What is wrong with me, _Sakura wondered before realizing what must have happened, _those bottles by the bowl were not just random empties they were the ingredients in the goddamn punch! Damn it I knew it tasted funny but why did I keep on drinking?_

Slowly this time she got up and threw the covers off the bed to find quite the surprise, she wasn't wearing anything. Sakura was stark naked, no pajamas, none of the cloths she was wearing the night before, nothing at all.

_What the, _before Sakura could do much else a quick wave of nausea surface and she had to make the mad dash to the bathroom before whatever was in her stomach was on her floor. It was only lucky that she had ninja speed otherwise there was no way she would have made it to the bathroom just in time to have the contents of her stomach empty into the toilet bowl.

Sakura continued to throw up until there was nothing left in her stomach to come up, even though the sickly feeling didn't go away. She sat beside the toilet for long minutes trying to clear her mind again to think clearly.

_Damn this sucks. I don't see how alcoholics can do this every time they drink its awful, _Sakura thought bitterly then her attention turned to another matter, _why exactly am I sore down … oh no … no way I didn't!_

The hysterical girl let out a choke up sob, _who would have done this to me? Why the hell did it happen to me? What did I do to deserve this!_

Suddenly Sakura was brought out of her own thoughts when she heard knocking at the door, and voices. They were female voices she recognized, they were her friends Ino and Hinita, but she wasn't sure whether she should be thrilled about seeing them at this particular time of panic and an emotional breakdown. Sakura had no idea whether to tell them, lie or just plain pretend she was not home. Any of them would have been a good option, but she was not sure she wanted people to know she had gotten herself drunk and lost her virginity in the last 24 hours. What would they think?

Ino knocked on the apartment door again, harder, "Sakura! Sakura are you home!"

"I just got out of the shower," Sakura yelled back trying to calm her voice, "Just a second I'm coming!"

Moving quickly Sakura grabbed her pink robe; put her hair up in a towel and for extra good measure splash a little warm water on her face and hands to make her look like she had just gotten out of her shower. Then ran off to answer the door.

"What are you two doing here," Sakura asked quickly.

"We didn't see you leave the party last night and we were worried about you," Ino said disbelieving as she walked into the apartment with Hinita, "We were afraid that some goon lured you from the party and raped you. You know it was a good thing Kakashi was there, he warned us all that someone had slipped some strong ass liquor into the punch."

Sakura frowned, "Ya I found that out the hard way."

Hinita looked worried, "Exactly how much did you drink?"

"I only had one before I realized it tasted funny," Sakura lied, "It was no big; I got quite the rush though. I saw you two with the boys and just decided I would head home because the drink made me tired after a while."

"Thank Kami you made it home ok," Hinita sighed with relief, "We thought for sure something bad had happened."

Ino looked slightly annoyed, "You should have told us you were leaving Sakura we were looking for you for a while."

"I'm really sorry guys; I know I should have told you I guess I just wasn't thinking. See I am not much of a drinker and I guess I couldn't handle it," Sakura gave a fake smile, "My head is pounding from it already so do you mind if I meet you guys later?"

"Sure," Hinita nodded, "We were just going to go downtown with the guys for a while so just come find us when you're ready."

"Ok sure," Sakura said giving the most genuine smile she could muster even though she felt like crying and her head was hurting more than she let on.

After her friends left Sakura collapsed herself on a kitchen chair, _I-I can't believe just lied to my two best friends in the entire world. What am I going to do about this? I can keep denying anything happened to my friends but I will always know, or not really know…what the hell am I supposed to do in this situation?_

To clear her mind Sakura decided to have an actual show and just get out of the house for a while. It would do her no use to just sit around and get everyone suspicious of her; the best way for her to forget would be to do something to get her mind off it. Like going downtown for a while with her good friends.

_Last night never happened, _Sakura kept telling herself as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom mirror, _You didn't freak out and get drunk on spiked punch, you were happy for your friends having relationships and you went home because you were tired. You walked on your own and just forgot to put on pajamas last night…that is what happened. It was not what you think happened it was just you not remembering you walked home on your own last night…_

Sighing deeply Sakura got some of her regular cloths and put them on, the same type of things she wore way back when. Then she combed out her long pink hair in the bathroom mirror and put on a little bit of makeup.

Looking at herself right then Sakura could see the baggage she had under her eyes from staying up late the night before and how her eyes seemed to sunken in and sad. She was depressed about the fact that she had made the biggest mistake of her life and decided to go on like it had never happened. Sakura tried practicing her most natural smile for this, knowing no amount of make up would cover it up.

Sakura was just about to head out the door when she realized she had forgotten her purse and ran back to her room to get it.

She picked it up and turned to leave but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was something very out of place on her bedside table; it was a small single rose.

_I don't remember this, _Sakura thought to herself as she picked up the small rose, _I wonder… who would have known pink roses were my favourite? Must have just been a lucky guess, I have pink hair after all._

Before she left Sakura found herself a small vas and put the rose in it so it would last longer. She did not know why she did it; she knew it was most likely from whoever she was with last night, but she couldn't bring herself to throw out such a nice flower.

_This is going to be a long day, _Sakura thought harshly as she locked her apartment and left, _I can just tell…_

Sakura walked down the main street for quite a while looking for her friends. Looking into the shops she could see none of them were there, she had checked all the obvious places. She even made sure to check the ramen stand more than once because knowing Naruto they would be there at least once in a day.

"I wish they had been more specific," Sakura muttered glancing into more and more shops and double checking the ones she had already come by a few times.

"Morning Sakura," a male voice said from behind her.

Sakura turned around, "Good morning Kakashi."

"So did you enjoy the party last night, it got quiet rowdy didn't it," he asked casually walking along side his former student.

"I got tired after a while so I left for home early," Sakura lied, "I guess I'm just not much of a party person."

"Me either," Kakashi said before sighing deeply, "So what are you doing today?"

"I am looking for Ino, Hinita, Sasuke and Naruto have you seen them today? They told me to meet them downtown but they did not specify exactly where. Believe me I have been up and down this street three times and I still can't find them."

"I didn't see them but I was sure I heard Naruto when I was down by the grocery store, you know now that I think of it Naruto hasn't really changed much over the years…"

"No reason to expect Naruto will be any different even when he is eighty."

Kakashi laughed, "True. Hey I'm heading back by the grocery store anyway so why don't I just walk with you?"

"Sure," Sakura shrugged not thinking much of it and just tried to make conversation. "Anything been happening mission wise lately? Naruto and Sasuke never feel like talking about missions after they get back."

"I am actually going to be heading out of town on one this afternoon. I have to escort some rich guy around the countries, he is carrying a lot of gold with him so he is paying for all of the best Jounin to guard him and his daughters. For the life of me I can't figure out why he would want to carry so much around just on a 'vacation' of sorts. It is much more than he needs."

"How long will it take to do all of that?"

"Well apparently he has some relatives he is staying with for a while so my team will be leaving him in the village hidden in the mist. So if all goes well I will be back in…three four weeks at the most."

Sakura smiled, "Ya I remember that place, not all of them are pleasant memories mind you but it was sure different."

"Ya I'm just heading over to meet them now."

"Good luck then."

"Thanks Sakura."

"I am going to murder you guys," Sakura laughed, "Next time you ask me to meet you somewhere be specific not general will ya?"

Naruto laughed, "We weren't expecting to come here but Hinita saw my fridge and decided I needed fresh food. We have been here the best of an hour looking through all of this stuff."

"All you have that hasn't expired is ramen Naruto," Hinita countered, "You can't go the rest of your life eating nothing but instant noodles and expired milk all your life."

"Hinita you are starting to sound like a wife already I thought you two were just dating," Sakura whispered in her ear so Naruto and the others couldn't hear. Not that Naruto would have noticed anyway, he was to busy slipping a few bowls of chicken ramen into the cart while Hinita was not looking.

Hinita turned bright red at the statement in the deepest blush ever. She knew she was acting like a wife but she did not want Naruto to get sick from food poisoning.

Sakura giggled, "I guess you're right Hinita, I mean when was the last time any of us saw Naruto eat a vegetable? Or anything other than ramen for that matter. I have seen if fridge before I a swear I saw something fuzzy in there that moved, I am still not sure whether the damn thing was an apple or an orange."

"Cut it out," Naruto muttered.

"Well if you don't want someone to say something about it Naruto learn that after cheddar cheese turns green it needs to be thrown out baka," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto growled, "Ok pick on Naruto time is over how about a change of subject?"

"Ya Naruto we can change the subject to the fact that you haven't cleaned the whole apartment in like three years," Ino laughed.

After the gang had their fun picking on Naruto's house cleaning skills they headed to the counter to pay for the food and headed back to his apartment to replace the spoiled food that was already there. Then once there they made a few more cracks about his _tidy _home before heading out again for ramen. (I wonder who came up with that one)

Most of the time was rather uncomfortable for Sakura to be around two different couples. She found that Ino was a rather fussy girlfriend around Sasuke who really didn't seem to mind at all and Naruto spend his time coming up behind Hinita, surprising her, and then hissing her.

"Will _all _of you get a room," Sakura said in a joking voice, "All this sugar is starting to make me sick."

Hinita giggled as Naruto ticked her neck by gently running his canine teeth along it, and blushed when she found people in were beginning to look up from their bowls of ramen to see why she was laughing all of the time.

"Naruto cut it out," Hinita giggled.

"Cut what out," Naruto laughed.

"You know what I mean, just cut it out people are staring."

_And vomiting, _Sakura thought bitterly looking over seeing Ino was sitting on Sasuke's lap and snuggling up against him, but despite feeling like a total outcast in a group made up almost entirely of couples she kept laughing and smiling.

Right at that moment Sakura remembered what she knew had happened the night before, _I just want to crawl under a rock so much right now…_

Poor Sakura…maybe things will start looking up in the next chapter. Review please and tell me how I'm doing.

Sugardandy


	3. The Truth Comes Out

_**Chapter #3**_

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters!

_**Sakura had only been slipping in and out of consciousness for quite some time but she always felt secure and safe because those same strong arms never stopped holding her close. It always calmed her mind to feel his warmth and to hear his heartbeat along with hers.**_

_**She could hear soft murmuring of the man but her mind failed to recognize any words until he said her name, "Sakura…"**_

"_**What is happening," she whispered, but the answer seemed too distant for her to hear.**_

_**She felt a gentle hand caress her cheek in a comforting manner making her stomach do back flips. Sakura had never felt so happy in her life and she never wanted the night to end, she wanted him to keep her in his embrace forever…**_

Sakura's eyes opened to the loud annoying sound of the alarm and her morning reflex quickly went for the snooze button. It was four weeks later and despite everything life had gone on so normal it was like clockwork.

It was Monday and she had to head down to her job as a medical nin like every other weekday, she woke up at seven to get ready like every other day, and she knew she would be out the door by eight just like every other day. She had in fact done what she had set out to do and it was almost as though she had completely erased the little she knew of that night.

Almost being the main word. Nothing would actually change it and she knew that but she would try for all she was worth. In the morning she would wake up, usually after the dreams that slowly were becoming nightmares, and put on a happy smile that was the fakest thing she had ever been able to come up with.

Sakura threw off the covers and went into the shower, making sure to clean herself well. Then she brushed her teeth, put on her uniform and skipped makeup altogether like she usually did on a work day. There was not much point for her to wear any while treating patients so she saved the time by not doing it at all.

_These dreams are coming almost every night, _Sakura sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, _and it's always the same thing every time too. I'm in his arms, I feel like the happiest girl in the world…too bad I was not in my right mind or I would have smacked the ass right there and then. _

Sakura arrived at 8:15 to find Tsunade tending to a patient.

Sakura had trained with Tsunade who was a medical specialist and had learned quite a bit from her. She was still counted as a junior but with experience she hoped to be as good as Tsunade was now.

"Morning Sakura," Tsunade greeted sending the patient away with some medicine for an infection, "Hey kid how much sleep did you get last night? You look like you were up all night."

"Is it that obvious," Sakura yawned.

"Yes," Tsunade said flatly, "Are you going to be ok for work today or what?"

"No, no I'll be fine I just had a hard time sleeping last night. I am just going to have a bit of coffee and start going to bed a bit earlier," Sakura gave another sweet smile, "So how are things today?"

"Slow, but hey maybe you can catch up with your sleep between patients."

"Very funny Tsunade."

Tsunade was not kidding when she said the day was slow, it was a god thing, but Sakura was starting to get fairly bored. A few people came asking for stuff for small infections, cuts, and small cases of the flu. All considering it was a good day for the townspeople.

"Kakashi you're back," Tsunade's voice snapped Sakura out of a daze when she realize that Kakashi was indeed back.

"Hey girls," Kakashi said warmly, "Hey Sakura your looking a bit tired there, not sleeping well."

"It's like I have a sign on my forehead," Sakura muttered before noticing that Kakashi had a blood stained cloth tied to his right shoulder, "What in hell did you do to your arm Kakashi? I thought you said it was an easy mission, no hassles, no problems?"

"Well its part of the reason I took so long, a large gang attacked our group on the way back expecting we had been rewarded with gold so they attacked," Kakashi motioned to the cut on his shoulder, "One of them tripped and got lucky with his weapon, I though I would just ask one of you two to take a quick look at it."

Sakura smirked and sighed, "Come on lets see it the wound. It doesn't look to serious, if your lucky you won't need stitches."

Kakashi sat down and removed the cloth that had stopped the bleeding and Sakura cleaned it.

"It doesn't look like you need stitches, you were lucky Kakashi," Sakura muttered.

"Hey I have survived worse things than just a wimpy little cut Sakura."

"I know it's just," Sakura stopped in mid sentence feeling the contents of her stomach churn around and a wave of nausea hit her. It felt like the hang over all over again as she dropped what she was doing and made a dash for the bathroom.

"Sakura," Kakashi said quickly getting up quickly to follow the girl just in time to see her spill her guts into the toilet.

"Damn it," Sakura muttered spitting the last bits of bile out of her mouth, "I must be coming down with something…"

Kakashi rubbed her back, "Are you sure you're ok Sakura? Do you want me to go get Tsunade to take a look at you?"

Sakura shook her head and took her face away from the bowl, wiping her lips with her sleeve. After bringing her breakfast up she felt somewhat better, if she had anything else in her stomach it would have probably been coming up too but at least that was out of the way. She hoped she didn't catch something from a patient, this was all she needed.

"I think you should go home and rest," Kakashi murmured to her putting his arm around her in a friendly gesture, "or at least talk to Tsunade, you don't want it to get worse than it is now."

"Speaking of getting worse," Sakura pointed to Kakashi's shoulder, "You're bleeding. You must have reopened the wound when you rush over to me."

The wound looked almost fresh but not serious even though it had a steady trickle of blood coming from it and staining his vest and shirt.

"Shit you're right," he cursed grabbing the cloth he had on it before.

"Here," Sakura said quickly taking the cloth from the Jounin and tying it around the wound, "You will only make it worse if you keep doing that you will just open it more and then you _will _need stitches. You should know better Kakashi."

"And you should know not to come to work when you're sick."

"I was feeling fine when I got up."

Tsunade walked in then coming to investigate what was going on, "Are you two alright … or should I just leave right now…"

Sakura turned a bright shade of red when she realized what Tsunade was talking about. It was not what it looked like but the way Kakashi was holding Sakura was pretty accusing. He was holding her close to his chest by the shoulders firmly with both hands; it was as though he felt no pain at all in the wound on his shoulder.

"You might want to take a look at Sakura it looks like she has the flu or something," Kakashi said like he was not embarrassed at all.

"Sure," Tsunade said still sounding suspicious, "But first thing is first we better put some proper bandages on that cut before you get it infected."

"Damn my stomach kills," Ino complained sitting slumped over on Sakura's couch.

Hinita nodded, "I feel like if I retain any more water they could use me as a peer."

It was three days later and Sakura was getting more and more worried. Normally all three girls had their period at the same time, it usually gave the men warning on when to go on missions that lasted at least four or five days so they could be clear of them. Ino always got rather irritated when the time came and snapped at the slightest thing, Hinita was never all that drastic but had absolutely terrible cramps, and Sakura usually ate all of the chocolate she could get her hands on.

Well the mind Sakura was currently freaking out and for one good reason. Normally her body went on like clockwork; she always knew when the time of the month came because her body had not been irregular in that way since she was twelve. Now though was reason to worry because her period had not come, and unlike before she was no longer a virgin.

_This is a bigger problem than I thought, _Sakura panicked as she cooked up the greasy meal her friends had requested, _they are going to notice sooner or later and when they do they will demand answers._

"Hey Sakura do you have any of that medicine left my stomach kills," Hinita said quietly.

"Check the medicine cabinet in the bathroom I always keep some handy," Sakura said absently as she flipped the burgers.

"Thanks Sakura I owe you one."

"You owe me five Hinita."

Hinita laughed, "That is exactly why I brought that bag Sakura. It has a few really good sized chocolate bars and I shoved a bit of vanilla ice cream in the freezer for later. Knowing you it will all be gone within a few days."

"Ya I guess it will," Sakura said forcing a laugh, _damn how am I going to eat all of that junk food so quickly? I am not hungry but if I don't suck it up and eat until I puke again then they will find out. This is such crap, why did this have to happen to me?_

Ino shifted restlessly in her spot, "Hurry it up kid I am starving for some fries. You must be cooking the damn things on low if it takes you this long to cook burgers and fries!"

"It will be ready when it's ready Ino, if I cook it over much more heat I'll burn it," Sakura snapped back.

Either way the food was almost done, it was a good helping of fries, onion rings and some large rather juicy burgers. She poor each of them into bowls and put the burgers on buns for her friends and placed it all out in front of them on the living room coffee table.

_If I eat all of this I will be sick, how do I eat so much when I'm on my period this is ridicules. This is much to much grease for my liking right now, eating this will put me in a junk food induced coma, _Sakura's mind cried as she took a bit of her burger and swallowed, trying to eat it as quickly as possible.

"Hey Sakura I'll let you have my onion rings if you give me the rest of your fries," Ino said while she was still stealing fries off Sakura's plate.

"You can just have them I'm not all that-" Sakura just talked without even thinking and before she could stop herself she had already said too much, _oh crap…_

Both girls looked up at Sakura with suspicious eyes and Ino was the first to speak, "You don't have your period do you?"

"This wouldn't be related to the fact that you have been vomiting almost every morning for the last few days would it," Hinita asked through bites of her burger.

"Who says I don't have my period? I just have been feeling sick the last few days and it has made me loose my normal appetite," Sakura said calmly, "I work as a medical nin guys its not unheard of if I catch a cold treating a patient."

"True," admitted Hinita.

"Yes it is true but," Ino paused, "You know Sakura if there is anything you want to tell us you know we are always here for you. It really hurts if you are keeping secrets from us."

_She had to go there; she just had to go there, _Sakura thought as her eyes cast towards the floor.

"Sakura," Hinita's voice was slightly nervous.

"Back at the party a few weeks back I drank more of that spiked drink than I told you, I must have had at least three or four cups plus a large gulp strait from the ladle. I drank it all pretty fast so I was really not my self," explained Sakura as all the bad memories and dreams came back to her, "I could not see or walk strait so I didn't care that a guy carried me home. When I woke up the next morning I-I…I…" Sakura's voice broke off as a small sob surfaced.

Ino's jaw dropped, "Why did you not tell us about this! I swear if I find out who the asshole is I will castrate the ass and skin him for a rug!"

"That was a mood swing Ino," Hinita said quietly, "Did Tsunade say anything when you saw her about being sick?"

"She doesn't know about what happened so she just assumed I caught something like the flu," Sakura cried softly.

Ino growled, "I swear I will Sakura. I will find out the name of every guy that was at the party and hunt each one down. There is no way he will escape; I can tell when someone is lying to me! Then when we have the jerk we'll hang him from a tree by his-"

"Ino enough," Hinita cut in before turning back to Sakura, "Sakura you are just going to be all stressed out until you find out for sure what is going on. We need to get a test done for this as soon as possible."

Sakura gave a small sob, "I know it's just that I am scared of what I will find."

One word REVIEW! Hehe I love u all, u r so nice to me hugs everyone I feel so loved!

Anyway that is chapter 3 I hoped u like it. Please review tell me how I'm doing and maybe give me some pointers? I warn u I am not the master of long stories, this one will be ten chapters!

Luv Ya

Sugardandy


	4. Confirmed Fears

_**Chapter #4**_

_**Confirmed Fears**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You need a what," Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Sakura needs a pregnancy test," Hinata replied when Sakura just turned scarlet.

Tsunade grinned, "Ok then but do I get to know who the daddy is if she is pregnant? You know I am very curious I didn't know she was seeing anyone."

_What am I doing here, _Sakura thought desperately, _I have spent the last weeks just trying to make it all go away and now half the village will know? Damn why did I have to open my big mouth back at the house…_

"Tsunade we need you to be able to keep quiet about it," Hinata said softly seeing that Sakura was already close to tears. She quickly explained what had happened to Sakura back at the party those weeks back, and all the things that had been happening recently as earlier that day.

Tsunade's jaw dropped in disbelief, "Sakura you never told-"

"No I haven't," Sakura said quickly, "Now I just need to get the test taken and I want to go home."

"Ok," Tsunade still sounded pretty unsure but agreed to do the test for her anyway, "I'll have to get back to you with the results though. It will take me a day or so, today is a bit busier than before."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi was sitting up in a tree just outside the training grounds reading his **_Come Come Paradise_** book. It was how he spent most of his time, whenever he was not on a mission.

He had been there for quite some time when he heard someone come through the bushes. He looked up for a moment over the top of his book and saw the young woman with long flowing pink hair. It was Sakura, but the look on her face instantly told Kakashi something was wrong. Tears were falling freely from her eyes and rolling down her perfect cheeks and every once and a while a small choked up sob would escape her throat.

She didn't seem to have any idea that Kakashi was in the tree when she sat against the truck of the tree and buried her face in her knees.

_I wonder, _Kakashi thought putting away his book. At first he just sat up on his branch looking down on the girl until her crying had slowed somewhat. He took a deep breath, he knew woman were sensitive when they were upset and he had to admit to himself the only things he knew about woman were what he read from his books and that would definitely not help.

"How many times have I told you not to let your guard down Sakura," Kakashi called lazily.

The girl looked up in surprise at her old Sensei. Trying to wipe the remaining tears from her face Sakura spoke softly, "How long have you been watching me Kakashi?"

He just shrugged, "A little while I guess. What is wrong?"

Sakura looked away from Kakashi and didn't answer; she was getting pretty sick of answering questions left and right. She would have to talk to Sasuke and Naruto when they got back from their missions too. It was too much for her to handle, all she really wanted to be alone for a while, but it seemed to be too much to ask of fate.

"Come on Sakura," Kakashi sighed jumping down from the tree and sitting down beside her, "Is it so bad that you wouldn't trust me enough to tell me anything? We are friends aren't we?"

Sakura shrugged, she had never really thought about that, "Ya I guess."

"Then you know you can trust me."

Not sure where to start Sakura took a deep breath, she kept opening her mouth to speak but every time she had the words in her head they left her. She wanted to say something but her mind just seemed to be stuck until she finally blurted the first thing that came into her head, "I'm pregnant!"

Kakashi's eye widened in surprised, and now it was his turn to be lost for words.

Seeing her former Sensei's stunned looked Sakura started crying again, "I went to Tsunade the other day to get a test done and it came out positive! I wasn't sick that day it was morning sickness!"

The Jounin was still too lost for words to speak at all and continued to stare.

"Say something damn it," Sakura spat in frustration.

"W-who is the father," he asked quietly.

"I d-don't know…"

_He must think I am a total slut now, _Sakura sobbed harder, _when I start looking pregnant people will ask questions…everyone will think the same thing. And I thought that morning woke up was the worst moment of my life? This is way worse!_

Kakashi sunk back against the tree and sighed trying to clear his mind, he found right then he would rather be battling ninjas than comforting a hysterical girl. At least he knew how to kick ass in battle.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do with the baby," he whispered.

Sakura shook her head, "I have been to busy panicking."

"It's probably something you should think about, I know it's hard but it's true," Kakashi whispered rubbing Sakura's back in an attempt to calm her, "If you don't think you're ready then you could put it up for adoption. But remember if you decide to keep it then I want you to know you won't be alone in it. You have friends that will always be there to help, which means I would be there to help you whenever you need it."

"Thanks," Sakura wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "But what do I tell it when he or she asks where the father is?"

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now you have a decision that you never should have been settled with in the first place."

Sakura took in a sharp breath and leaned against Kakashi, "Why does everything have to be so hard? I can take going on those crazy missions again but this is completely out of control. I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

Kakashi could feel his cheeks grow hot and thanked Kami that he always had a mask on, "Everything will work out in the end Sakura I promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**She could barely make sense of anything but she recognized that she was coming up to her apartment building. Usually coming home made her feel happy but this time Sakura felt her heart drop, what if he left her? Sakura didn't want to be alone again she wouldn't be able to stand it.**_

_**Sakura tightened her grip on the man's shirt and promised herself not to let go, she would never let him leave her.**_

_**The man pressed his lips to Sakura's head, "Sakura…"**_

"_**Never leave me alone," she whispered to him, "I don't want to be alone anymore."**_

"_**I'll always be there for you Sakura never forget that," his voice was soft and soothing to Sakura and made her feel like she could float away.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_These dreams, _Sakura thought as her mind started waking up, _I know they are some form of memory but…I can never see his face. My vision is too blurred to see much more than shapes, I must have been drunker than I thought. But I know somewhere in my mind I knew who he was; I just wish I could remember…_

Sakura stretched and sat up in bed, "Please tell me everything has just been one very big nightmare…"

For the last two months Sakura had always asked herself that but now that she was getting to be three months pregnant it was starting to get harder to forget.

Sighing deeply Sakura got herself out of bed and caught a glimpse of herself in the full sized mirror in her room. It was not severely noticeable quiet yet but Sakura could see it all too plainly. Looking at herself sideways she lifted up her pajama shirt and saw her stomach was only just starting to bulge out. It depressed her slightly looking at it because she had always prided herself on a beautiful flat stomach, she still had somewhat little tummy but there was no doubt it was getting bigger. She noticed her breasts had also grown somewhat, she knew it was all part of the changes, she had heard everything she needed to know about it from Tsunade only half a dozen times.

Nobody knew about her problem yet outside of her small group of close friends, and Naruto and Sasuke hadn't come back yet from their latest mission. They had been gone for about two and a half months and were expected back any day, which meant neither of them knew about the fact Sakura was 'with child'.

_The third month of the rest of my pregnancy, _Sakura thought bitterly, _I swear if I find the father of this child I will kill him for doing this to me._

"Why am I having a sudden craving for ice cream," Sakura asked herself looking into the mirror, _I am starting to eat more than usual already. Great half the weight I gain will be my own not this kid's. _

Glancing at the clock and reading that it said 9:15, she was supposed to meet her friends at Ino's so they could go welcome the boys home after such a long mission. Thing was she didn't feel as perky and ready to go as she usually did in the morning, normally she was good about mornings but lately she had been choosing to sleep in later and later.

_Then after I bury the father of this child the ass who invented morning wake up calls is next._

After showering Sakura decided to put on a bagger outfit than she normally wore, one that would hide her stomach which she was growing increasingly more paranoid about, _if this is what I look like after only three months by the time the ninth comes I am going to look like a whale. No amount of cloths will hide it sooner or later._

Putting on a pair of her baggier black shorts that were almost cargo style and a men's sized tank top she combed her hair so it hid most of her face. She hated the cloths she was wearing; she only ever used them for exercising or training never for going out.

Holding her forefinger to her temple like she was using a gun she flicked her thumb like she was shooting herself.

The clock now read 9:35 which gave her only ten minutes to get to Ino's, _great I have been hanging around Kakashi to much I'm starting to pick up his bad habit of being late._

It was true; ever since the day she admitted to Kakashi she was pregnant she seemed to be running into him a bit more often. Sakura was not sure whether he was just doing it on purpose to check up on her but she found lately she didn't mind his company as much. He was always asking if she needed anything and being so sweet…

Sakura could visibly see her cheeks begin to turn a slight shade of pink as she looked into the mirror, _what am I thinking? I don't like Kakashi that way; he was my teacher it would be way to weird…_

Shaking away the strange thoughts Sakura grabbed her purse and made a dash for the door, she had to really hurry if she wasn't going to be late.

"Where is Sakura," Ino glanced at her watch getting increasingly more annoyed with every minute she was late.

"Calm down she will be here you know she wouldn't miss a chance to welcome the boys home after they have been gone so long," reassured Hinata.

Both girls sat on the railing of the apartment balcony looking out at the village that was just waking up below them. The morning was warm and rather humid but there was a nice breeze that blew past them as they awaited the arrival of their friend Sakura. Ino lived on the fourth floor so she had a good view.

"Hey guys," Sakura called up to her friends from the ground, "Come on I'm here!"

"Well it's about time, did you sleep in again you lazy girl," Ino laughed crossing her arms in slight annoyance.

"Just hurry up and get down here to we can go get the men," Sakura laughed.

Hinata giggled, "I swear you two are worse than when Sasuke and Naruto fight."

Ino and Hinata hurried down the stairwell and they were off.

"Naruto stop stuffing your face," Sasuke snapped trying to take Naruto's bowl from him but failed miserably. It seemed that when it came to his ramen Naruto was more serious than in battle, nobody dared separate him from a good bowl of ramen.

"I'm almost done just give me half a second," Naruto said between bites of noodles.

Sasuke shook his head; this was Naruto's third bowl since they had gotten back…twenty minutes ago. They had not been able to find the girls so of course Naruto insisted they go to the ramen stand and wait for them there. He kept insisting that the girls knew enough about him to find them in his favourite spot. It was true enough but also more annoying than anything else Sasuke could think of.

"There you are," Ino squealed running up to Sasuke and giving him a big hug.

Sasuke didn't have enough time to react and nearly got the wind knocked out of him by his currently hyperactive girlfriend.

Hinata gave Naruto a much gentler hug, "We knew you two would be here when we couldn't find you."

Naruto slurped up the rest of his ramen from the bowl, "We waited but you never came, why took you so long?"

"I slept in," Sakura laughed at the couples' display, "Sorry about that."

"You," Naruto said in surprise, "That is odd the Sakura I knew was always were prompt and punctual. I don't think I have ever seen you late for anything."

"I sleep in one time and the world comes to a halt," Sakura muttered ordering her own bowl of pork ramen. "Its no big deal you know," she muttered through rather large bites of ramen, "Hey this is actually pretty good…"

"Whoa I think you should slow down a bit Sakura your starting to loose some of that girlish figure," Naruto smirked.

She nearly choked on a large bite of her meal and shot of death glare at Naruto, _Oh I am going to kill him. I swear I will kick him right in the-_

"Naruto," Hinata said warningly, "There is something you should know."

"Not here," Sakura snapped discarding her empty bowl.

The men exchanged confused looks but out of curiosity agreed to follow the girls back to Ino's apartment. They asked, well actually Naruto, kept asking what Sakura was so angry about and what he had said to make her so upset. Of course he only kept making it worse by opening his big mouth.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura muttered as the gang walked into Ino's apartment and turned on the lights.

"I can't apologies if I don't know what the hell I said," he countered closing the door behind them.

"Do you want me to tell them or do you want to," Hinata asked sympathetically.

Sakura shrugged and walked into the kitchen, the last thing she wanted was to be around to see their faces. It would only make her feel worse about herself and what happened.

Holding up three fingers Sakura counted down the seconds, "Three…"

She could hear Hinata's soft voice explaining what happened the night of the party.

"Two…"

Next she explained the current situation. Everything to do with the pregnancy, explaining why Sakura snapped at Naruto, etc.

"One…"

_Here comes the pity parade, _Sakura thought bitterly.

Right on cue the boys came in, Hinata and Ino close behind them to keep them from saying anything to insensitive. Both men had concerned looks on their faces and their jaws had dropped further than anyone had thought possible.

"Sakura how come you never told us any of this," Naruto asked half yelling.

"Because I knew you all would start freaking out on me," Sakura muttered.

Sasuke shook his head, "Sakura what do you expect us to do? If you had told us sooner then maybe we could have helped you track this asshole down and now we hear you're pregnant with this guy's kid?"

"Guys I don't need this," she yelled finally snapping under all the pressure, "Ok you guys have no idea what all of this is doing to me. I thought I could make that night just disappear but it's not going to its always going to be there!"

Before another word could be said in the matter Sakura got up and left the apartment. No one dared follow her to where ever she was going; they all decided it was best to let Sakura cool off before anyone talking to her. That way when they did get to her she would not bite anyone's head off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yo it's me again! Yes sometimes I update pretty quickly, but lately I have had so many good ideas and so much free time I just have to take the opportunity to write.

You know a good way to get me to keep updating regularly is to keep up all the great reviews!

Hehe sorry f I misspelled some names, believe me you are lucky I have a spell check on my computer because my spelling sucks ass.

Yah! I love you all for the reviews cries I feel so loved I truly do…

Sugardandy


	5. A Good Mother

_**Chapter #5**_

_**A Good Mother**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto damn it! Stop asking me!

Ok I thought I might turn Sakura's attitude around slightly. After meeting a woman selling children's toys in the market she starts to think 'hey maybe I can make this work'. She is still sensitive about her friends talking about it but she does a bit less snapping and gives them more of the cold shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000

Keeping her eyes cast to the ground Sakura walked home, weaving her way through the late morning crowd and keeping an eye out for running children in case they ran into her. At the time she didn't think she could take looking at anyone or talking to anyone. So she just kept walking slowly on her way home, avoiding shops and anyone she knew from the old days of the academy.

"Are you ok miss," a woman asked from her small stand she had set up in front of a shop.

Sakura looked up at the woman who was talking to her. She was fairly young looking, only a few years older than Sakura with long light purple hair that shone in the morning sun. Her eyes were large and crystal blue, and sort of reminded Sakura of Naruto's eyes. She wore a light pink kimono almost the same colour as Sakura's hair and through it a clearly pregnant belly was poking out.

She stood behind a stand selling children's toys; the table had many neat looking little wooden figures and plush animals with hearts for little girls. Sitting on a mat just in front of it was two children that resembled the woman so much Sakura could only assume that they were the woman's. They were twin boys no more than four years old playing with dull wooden swords to see who was a better fighter, their purple hair was cut short so it didn't hand over their eyes as they played.

"I'm fine," Sakura said softly.

"You don't look fine hun," the woman said in a concerned tone, "the baby on board fussy."

Sakura looked surprised and glanced down at her stomach, "I am only three months pregnant how can you tell so easily?"

The woman just shrugged leaning on the table and motioning to the two boys, "Once you have already had a couple and another is on the way I guess you just learn to recognize the signs. I have seen you come by here before hun, I did the same things when I was expecting the boys, you know baggy cloths, slouching my posture to hide the belly, and so on."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Probably not to just anyone especially not a guy," the woman laughed, "If a boyfriend sees his girlfriend three months pregnant he thinks she is just gaining weight."

Sakura nodded remembering all to well the crack Naruto had made about her.

"So what do you want it to be boy or a girl? I hope this one is a girl, I would love another boy don't get me wrong but I would like to have a daughter too," asked the woman.

"I haven't really given it much thought to tell you the truth," Sakura mumbled watching the young boys argue over who won the fight, "I guess either is fine."

"I'm Juri," the woman said giving Sakura a handshake, "What us your name."

She took the handshake, surprisingly she was feeling slightly better even though Juri really didn't do anything, "I'm Sakura." Her eyes scanned over all the toys on the table, "Who made all of these toys? They are quite cute."

"My husband made them. He started out just making toys for our two boys but then he got the idea to sell them and I must say business is going well. My husband has become quite the toymaker. Would you like to buy one? Never to early to get them their first toy."

Sakura's eyes scanned carefully over the toys. They were in fact very well made, Juri's husband truly made them like a professional. She was looking over the many toys for a while when she spotted a stuffed lamb about the size of a puppy sitting among the obviously popular teddy bears. For some reason it stood out to her, its eyes were made of black buttons and the wool looked so fluffy and huggable she could have sworn it to be real sheep's wool.

Picking up the lamb Sakura handed Juri the money for it and set it in her purse so it looked as though it was alive. Its little black eyes looked out at the world grabbing the attention of more than one little girl on her way home.

_Why did buying a dumb little toy sheep make me feel better, _Sakura wondered as she walked back to her house, _it's just fabric and cotton stuffing there is nothing really special about it…_

After she entered her apartment Sakura placed the lamb on her bedside table and just looked at it for a bit, _maybe seeing Juri so happy with children means I can turn this thing around. What if I raised this kid not to follow my mistakes? I know what lesson number one would be, if you have to go to a party don't drink anything that has been out in the open or unattended._

Sakura laughed poking the sheep in the nose, _I can try…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura examined each apple as she put them into her basket; she had been looking around the market for food for herself. She was beginning to run low and there was no way she was going to resort to eating all that ice cream she had locked up in her freezer.

It had been two months since she started thinking more about the baby than her own self. She was still more than just a bit worried about how she was going to make it work, and still got very pissed every time Naruto opened his mouth and said something stupid. (Not like that was a surprise) But she just decided to grin and bare it, then made sure Naruto wasn't looking while she slipped a good helping of vinegar into his ramen. Hey whatever cheers you up right?

Earlier that month she had bought a couple larger shirts for later use, but for now was forced to put away any shirts that had originally not been baggy on her away. Her stomach had more of a bulge to it now and none of her normal shirts would fit over it without rolling up and showing her belly button. Then again most of her old shirts were fairly tight fitting…

After paying for her groceries Sakura hurried across the street to a small book shop for a book on … well you can guess can't you? When it came to parenting Sakura had only ever babysat and was still not sure whether she could handle the pressures of being a full time mom. She had never realized how much her parents actually did for her before she was more than half way to a baby herself.

The bookshop was small and rather cramped with large stands filled with books on almost any subject Sakura would desire. It was well lit and rather cozy with overstuffed sofa chairs at the end of every isle.

Mumbling the chapters as she went along the shelf Sakura searched for a good title for a book on infants, _None of these seem right…wait a second why am I being so picky why the hell don't a just pick one and get this food home?_

She was so preoccupied that as she ran her hand along the different titles she didn't notice another gloved hand until she hit it.

"Kakashi," Sakura said in surprise, "Are you in the wrong isle? I think those perverted books you like are in the next isle."

"Nah the next book for **_Come Come Paradise_** doesn't come out for two or three months. I saw you with all those grocery bags and I just thought I'd help you out a bit, and I really have to say for being pregnant you are still hard to keep up with," Kakashi smirked under his mask.

_Thanks for reminding me, _Sakura's mind growled as she grabbed a book she thought suitable and headed over to the cashier to pay for it. She hadn't handed any of her things to Kakashi at all, she wanted to prove she could still do things on her own.

"Hiya Kakashi," the man behind the counter greeted, "Who is your lady friend here?"

"My name is Sakura," she stated rather bluntly handing the man his money for the book.

The man behind the counter saw the title on the book and his eyes instantly traveled down her to rounded stomach. It made Sakura uncomfortable to have a guy staring at her like she had to heads; you think he had never seen a pregnant woman.

Kakashi took this chance to take most of the bags out of Sakura's hand and ushered her out of the store and away from an awkward moment.

They did not talk for most of the walk down the street, so Kakashi tried to make conversation, "I always knew you were a smart shopper Sakura but since when did you become this smart of a shopper?" One bag alone was filled with a wide assortment of vegetables, another had chicken, turkey, fish and other healthy meats. There seemed to be no sweets at all in any of Sakura's bags.

"I wasn't craving anything sweet," shrugged Sakura, "Besides its not all that good for the baby if all I eat is sugar."

The Jounin looked slightly surprised.

"What?"

"You never sounded concerned about this baby before, it's a good thing that you are though," said Kakashi, "Have you decided what you are going to do? Its only four months before you're due isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, "Well it's not just his kid, whoever he is, but its mine too and I decided it should be raised properly. Thought I don't know if I can actually live up to it, there is so many things a baby needs, and then there is the fact that the baby is going to be born in the middle of winter so getting to Tsunade when-"

"Slow down there," laughed Kakashi, "So you're saying you're going to keep the baby?"

"Yes," Sakura sighed, "But what if I am not a good mom?"

"Sakura, I have no doubt in my mind you won't be a good mom to this child."

"But-"

"No doubt."

Sakura's cheek lit up with a small blush, "Thanks Kakashi."

"For what," he asked smartly.

The blush on Sakura's cheeks deepened, _why does he have to be like that? People don't need to be that specific when they talk, though I guess he can make me laugh…_

"I could help you put this stuff away if you want," Kakashi sudjested, "If you needed any help with anything."

"I can take care of myself," Sakura said casually, but when she saw the look in Kakashi's eye something in her mind changed, "But if you don't mind I could use the extra help. I have been felling tired lately and all…"

_What am I saying, _the small voice in Sakura's head cried, _wait a second … this whole conversation seems like flirting to me…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**The man carried Sakura into her apartment and took her into the bedroom. He was about to lay her down and leave but Sakura held on to him.**_

"_**Please," she whispered.**_

_**So the man sat on the bed with her for a little while just running his fingers through her long hair.**_

_**Sakura smiled and looked up at him, he was so dark and mysterious but he was also gentle and the most caring person she had ever known. She could have just stayed there forever, but she … she wanted to kiss him. So she did.**_

_**Lifting her head she kissed him on the lips, deeply, and he kissed her back. They went a few seconds without even coming up for air. **_

"_**Sakura," he said soothingly stroking her cheek and placing butterfly kisses on her forehead, "I love you too…"**_

"_**Never leave me alone," Sakura whispered to him giving him a quick kiss, "I don't want to be alone anymore. I have been alone for so long."**_

"_**I won't."**_

"_**Thank you," Sakura kissed him again, "I love you."**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so Sakura is about five months pregnant right now so somewhere in the next few chapters is the birth of the baby! Claps hands

It took me a little longer than usual to update, I have been a bit busier than usual having friends over and such, I have had little time to go on the computer. I love all of you that reviewed for me, and I am not sure whether to be afraid or not because I have been getting threats….gulp help me…. Just keep reviewing ok!

Thanx

Sugardandy


	6. SURPRISE!

_**Chapter #6**_

_**SURPRISE!**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters

With the more stories I write you'll find mine aren't all that long. I have about two or three more chapters clearly in my head so as you can tell I'm not exactly a novel writer. Personally I think I need to use more description and better vocab so I am trying to change it bit by bit.

"I think we should get her this," Ino picked up a rather fat and fluffy teddy bear.

Just looking at the bear gave Hinata goose bumps, there was a limit to how girly a teddy should be and that particular plush toy passed it only about two miles back. Its eyes were large red hearts and the fluff that made up the fur was a slight shade of pink. It had a great big teddy smile stitched on with bright pink thread and it had a heart on each paw. It was like Valentines Day imploded into one object of pure over cute and creepiness.

"Is there nothing else," Hinata said biting her lip.

"How about this," Naruto chuckled grabbing a shirt that said baby on board with large blue letters and an arrow pointing down.

"Baka," Sasuke shook his head and put the shirt back, "That is the last thing she would want to wear! You know how sensitive she is about that kind of thing."

Naruto mocked Sasuke behind his back by moving his lips in an over exaggerated manner along with his words before actually giving his own lip, "I was only trying to help."

Hinata sighed in exasperation, "None of this seems right guys, it all too cute or to stupid."

"What have you got against cute," Ino whined giving puppy dog eyes alongside the teddy bear.

"Well first of all it might not even be a girl, it might be a boy," stated Hinata, "We need to find something that will work for a boy or a girl and not have it be a joke gift unless we think it's appropriate."

"Speaking of appropriate are we absolutely sure any of this is a good idea," asked Sasuke.

"Well she is starting to take this becoming a mom seriously," Naruto said looking at a shirt that had a 'preggers' joke on it, "though I am starting to think maybe my gift should be coming with my mouth taped shut. That way I won't get anymore vinegar in my food, I swear it is starting to make me sick of ramen! Do you know how traumatizing that is for me?"

"Very funny Naruto," Ino laughed throwing the love on paws bear at him.

"What about this," Sasuke held up one of the baby carriers that you put on your back or chest.

Hinata nodded taking it from him and looking it over, "This is good Sasuke. This seems like something she would like. Ok this can be from you and Ino, now come on Naruto we need to find something."

"This looks promising," Naruto threw Hinata a fleecy baby blanket and a pair of baby pajamas, "Baby is going to need something for those cold nights. This can be in his bed and he can were these."

"Yes but what colour do we get," Hinata said referring to the fact that Naruto had just handed her blue everything, "Like I said we don't know the gender, for all we know it will turn out to be a girl."

"Yes but I'm still betting it's a guy," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke grinned, "How much are you willing to bet?"

Naruto's foxy grin had not gone away, "I don't know how about ten?"

"Fine then," Sasuke stated, "If it's a girl you give me ten bucks, if it's a guy I'll give you ten."

"You are so on," Naruto said giving Sasuke a firm handshake to seal the deal, "It's a bet."

"Boys," Ino snapped, "Come on we need to get going Sakura's shift ends at four. Hinata just grab that stuff in green and let's go. I already have the card picked out."

"Tell me why we didn't do this sooner," Hinata grumbled grabbing the things, "We won't be able to make it in time, someone has to go stall Sakura or we will never be ready in time."

"I'll go," Ino said quickly handing Hinata the card, "I'll stall her but you need to move quickly or I swear I will so murder you guys."

"That makes me feel loved Ino thanks," Naruto muttered as he helped his girlfriend with the gifts.

00000000000000000

"Excuse me, pardon me, out of the way," Ino said quickly dashing through the rush hour crowd on the street. She had always been good at making her way through crowds; it was like an untapped skill that came in handy when the time called for it.

"Whoa watch it," but it was too late, Ino had not paid attention and crashed right into Kakashi.

Ino fell backwards in shock landing hard on the street, "Ouch!"

"Ino what on earth are you doing trying to shoot down anyone in your way," Kakashi muttered picking up his latest book of **_Come Come Paradise _**that he had just started, "How many others have you run down today?"

"Funny," Ino snapped sarcastically, "I have to get going."

"What on earth are you late for?"

"Well actually the others are late," explained Ino, "We are throwing Sakura a baby shower, we were planning on surprising her after she got home from work, but we put off buying the presents for too long. I am heading to Tsunade's to stall for them while they head over to her apartment."

"Baby shower," Kakashi whispered to himself.

"Ya if you want to come then come but please try and be there on time. I have to get going excuse me."

As quickly as she could Ino dodged her way through the crowd.

_That's right, _Kakashi thought to himself, slipping his book into his vest pocket, _Sakura is eight months pregnant now, she will be due to deliver in a few short weeks. I should go but I would have to arrive fashionably late. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura sighed as she walked down the street, her stomach had grown more than ever during the last few months and everyone was taking about it. That was the way it seemed for the last few months when her stomach looked as though it was about to burst. It sometimes felt like it, it back was forever aching now days, her feet hurt from carrying all the extra weight, she was always tired and could never get a good night's sleep.

She had people asking her all the time who the proud papa was and she could never answer. Most of the time she just walked away but when she knew the person she could only ever say was 'I don't know.' Sakura could hear the way people talked behind her back and she was starting to get more and more cranky about it.

Her wardrobe seemed to have changed completely overnight to accommodate the baby, she had given up on her pants and any of even her loosest fitting cloths long ago. That day she had decided to wear the same type of kimono she had seen Juri wear when she saw her attending the toy stand. It was in dark purples, pinks and blues and fit her very well.

As she walked by a few children running circles around their mom laughing and playing together. It was the only thing that made walking around with a child that had no father bearable. She wanted to raise this kid to be kind and loving; there was no way she would let anything happen to it.

"Sakura," someone in the crowd called.

Ino made her way past a group of academy kids panting from having run so far, "Sakura! Kami just hold up a second will ya I'm about to die here!"

"What is it Ino," the tired mom to be asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream, my treat," panted Ino, "or what ever else you feel like having today. You know I can't keep up with the day to day changes."

"Ice cream sounds fine."

Ino gave a concerned look, "How much sleep were you able to get last night?"

"Not much. I haven't bothered looking at my clock much at night anymore," Sakura patted her belly, "Apparently Jr. is a night person unlike mommy."

"You're in the home stretch now kiddo," Ino reassured, "Just hang in there a few more weeks and it's done."

"Ya but then I have to raise the child."

Ino crossed her arms and plastered a smirk on her face, "Don't tell me you're still doing that 'what if I'm not a good mom' thing? Sakura you are the most responsible and the one of the smartest people I know! If there is anyone better suited to raise this child I dare them to step up because there is no freaking way. We all know you will bring it up right, and through rough times we will be there."

Sakura giggled, "You know that is the corniest thing I have ever heard."

The blonde just shrugged, "Meh, I try."

They both laughed and went for that ice cream, Ino tried to make as much conversation as she could so they would go as slow as possible. She always insisted on looking at different stands and glancing into shops once and a while just for those few extra minutes. Anything for time.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Naruto hurry up and sign the card," Hinata whispered shoving the card and a pen into his hands, "They could be coming at any time we need to have everything set."

"Ok, ok hold your horses I can only put a legible signature if I don't rush it," the blonde took the card into the living room in search of a flat surface to write on.

Sasuke was the one stuck hanging streamers because he was the tallest and the only one that could reach the ceiling without the use of a chair. He still had to hand on his tip toes but it was much more convenient than dragging a chair around the room the whole time.

"We're done," Sasuke sighed with relief, "Ino did a good job, she kept Sakura away for as long as we needed her to be. Next time we throw a surprise party she is going to be the distraction."

"Permission to collapse," Naruto muttered throwing himself onto the couch.

Sasuke shoved Naruto's feet off one end of the couch and sat himself down, "How about some room for the person that did all of the hard work you dork."

"Whatever streamer ninja."

"Watch it."

Hinata sighed, "Guys you will never change will you?"

Naruto grabbed his chin like he was thinking then said, "Nope not planning on it any time in the near future."

"Shut up I think I hear something," Sasuke snapped.

The three of them went deadly silent, none of them even dared to breathe as they listened to the noises outside. They had done the same thing twice before and it had just turned out to be one of the neighbors going next door but this was different. The main voice they were hearing was definitely Ino; she was talking loud on purpose to warn her friends.

Without a word the friends scattered to find hiding places. Hinata hid in the kitchen just off the main entrance hallway, Sasuke pushed himself over the back of the couch to hide, and Naruto scrambled for the love seat.

The lock clicked as Sakura unlocked it and came in the door.

"SURPRISE," they yelled, even Ino got her chance to yell.

Sakura staggered back slightly laughing, "What the hell? Ino I thought you were acting weird today."

Hinata giggled, "Ino did a great job though. We only just finished decorating and getting everything together."

Ino gave a small bow laughing, "I thank you!"

"You didn't to do all this guys," Sakura smiled looking at the display the streamers.

"We didn't," Naruto asked in a joking voice only to get whacked over the head by Sasuke. All of then had already had enough of Naruto's bad jokes and lousy puns, they had enough of it back when they were kids.

Review or suffer my wrath! Wooooooo! (Yes I have a lot of spare time can't you tell?)

Yo! It's me again and let me just say I love you all! I am so happy I have never gotten so many great reviews on a story before! Don't hesitate to tell me ways to improve people, you know how I spell names, some other crap I get wrong regularly, shit like that.

Thanx

Sugardandy


	7. Baby Shower

_**Chapter #7**_

_**Baby Shower**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't know Naruto or any of the other Naruto characters blah blah…

"Open the presents," Ino smiled shoving one of the packages into Sakura arms, "you'll love them take my word for it!"

"Ok, ok," Sakura giggled sitting down with the first gift, "Man what are you on today Ino? You are acting like someone just funneled a bag of sugar into your mouth."

Sasuke picked up Ino so she would have to sit and watch, "Come on your job is over."

Ino gave a fake pout but sat back and watched as Sakura tore away the light coloured wrapping paper to find the baby carrier.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, these are really cool I was actually thinking of getting one myself."

"Next," Naruto said handing over the next gift, "This one is from Hinata and me."

She nodded taking the package and ripping away the paper and unfolding the fleecy blanket and the warm pajamas. She felt the fabric with the tips of her fingers and found it incredibly warm and soft. It was a deep green colour that could have competed with Sakura's eyes with a small lamp showed on the upper right part of the chest.

"These are great," Sakura gave a warm smile to all of her friends, "Thanks everyone I love it."

_Kakashi was right when he said everyone would be there for me, _Sakura thought running her hand over the blanket, _they would never leave me, but still why do I feel something is missing? I see my friends are paired off and it just makes me feel empty and lonely even though I shouldn't be…_

"I'm going to put this stuff in the baby's room (Sakura has a rather large apartment. It had a spare room which is now the baby's room) Sakura announced, "I'll be right back."

She opened the door to the small room and placed the blankets in the crib and the carrier on the rocking chair next to it. Her friends had insisted helping redecorate it a few weeks earlier from a flowery more adult room to a nursery. Naruto had a lot of trouble setting up the crib because of course he had refused to even glance at the instructions, and the others had decided to paint the room powder green.

She was turning to leave when she noticed something, it was not out of place in a baby's room, it was just Sakura did not remember getting it. It was a small carrier crib, the inside was lined with soft down pillows and on the top was a large present bow.

"What on earth," Sakura picked up the basket and found a tag attached to the bow. It read: **_For Our Child._**

Her heartbeat quickened, _for our child…does this mean he was here? How did he know about the baby shower? How did he get in?_

Worried Sakura looked around the room, but there was no evidence of forced entry nor was there any other sign he was in the room at all. The only evidence that he was there was the basket…

Outside the room she could hear a knock at the door and someone hurrying to answer it. It was Naruto she heard talk first, "Late as usual Kakashi? I swear you're so good at it that it could be a super power."

"Funny Naruto," Kakashi's voice said from the hallway, "Where is Sakura?"

"She was putting the presents in the baby's room," Hinata's whisper like voice replied, "Sakura! Kakashi is here!"

"Coming," Sakura called putting down the basket and walking out into the hallway.

Kakashi smiled through his mask and gave Sakura a small hug making her blush slightly, "How is it going Sakura?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"I'm eight months pregnant Kakashi it's not like I can do back flips to celebrate," Sakura giggled and rubbed her stomach, "It's going to be a relief when this child is born, you guys have no idea exactly how uncomfortable this is."

"I bet," grinned Kakashi and without warning he stuck a bow on Sakura's head, "isn't it normally a tradition to stick the present bows on the new mother's head?"

"You're right," Ino gave a smirk and picked the bows off the presents and stuck them to Sakura's head, "Come on people we are starting a preg pool!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What is a preg pool?"

"Ok you're due to deliver next month right," Ino began, "Well we are all chipping in ten dollars and we get to pick a day we think the baby will be born. When it's born whoever got the closest to the right date gets the pool, lots of people do it. I have never done it personally but I heard of people doing it when I was younger."

Naruto clapped his hands, "Oh ya, this pool plus the ten Sasuke is going to awe me? I am loving this!"

"Don't be so sure Naruto," Sasuke warned, "I still think it's going to be a girl."

"Well I'm glad to see you people are having fun with this. When you guys start having kids it will finally be my turn," Sakura laughed shaking her head.

"I'd like to give this a try," Kakashi offered, "put me down for … the twentieth of February."

Sakura shook her head laughing, "You guys…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sighed looking into the mirror in her bathroom as she brushed her teeth, today had been tiring and all she wanted to do it sleep for the rest of the pregnancy. After working, being dragged around town by Ino and the Baby Shower it was all beginning to take its toll on her. It had been fun though, but she still missed the days when she had all the energy in the world to burn and almost never got tired after a day of activity.

_But…was he really here, _Sakura's mind wondered, _I know that present was from him I just wish he wouldn't be a coward and show himself. I really do hate him for this … but I think I may be becoming attached to this child. I guess if you carry it around where ever you go for long enough you can't help it, but I still wish this was the child of someone I loved. Not a one night stand…_

She rubbed her bulging belly as she felt the infant inside her kick, "You are a fighter little one…"

Sakura spat the foam from her mouth and headed off to bed, closing the window in her room to shut the bedroom window to keep the cold nighttime air out. She was so relieved to finally be ready to sleep and get of her aching feet.

_I am going to sleep for days after this, _she thought to herself just as she noticed a small package sitting on her beside table next to her lamp, _What is this?_

There was a small note attached to the top that read:

_**Sakura,**_

_**Forgot to give you this at the party. **_

_**It used to be mine as a child, I am sure the kid will enjoy it as much as I did.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kakashi**_

Sakura's cheeks grew hot when she finished reading the letter, _Love Kakashi…_

Remembering the package Sakura tore open the wrapping and found it to be a book. It was not one of those perverted books it was a children's book of fairy tails, nursery rhymes, and children's songs. It had most of the stories Sakura grew up with and some more she had never heard before. It was the perfect bedtime story book for young children…

_Thanks Kakashi, _Sakura gave a small smiled as she fingered through the pages, _this was really sweet of you. I know the child will love it._

She still had that shy smile playing on her lips as she curled herself up under the warm covers. No one had ever put that in a letter for her before other than her parents when she was young. It felt kind of nice, if truth be told, and she felt a heat rise up in her chest. She felt light and feathery.

Sakura was drifting off to sleep when she felt the baby kicking again. She moaned in annoyance, _Always at night, you always start acting up right when I am about to go to sleep. If it were up to you I would never sleep…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Afterwards Sakura seemed to have dozed off for a little bit, things were a little clearer now but her head was still spinning. Now though she had a stronger feeling of happiness now, she felt lighter than air. **_

_**It was still dark outside and the moonlight shone through the curtains over her form lying on the bed. Her lips were in a small smile as she lay with her eyes still closed, only to snap open when she realized he wasn't lying beside her anymore. **_

_**Her eyes darted frantically around the room looking for him until she spotted his form in the dark.**_

"_**Wait…" her voice was weak and tired.**_

"_**I won't leave you Sakura I promise," he whispered running his fingers through her hair, "I will always be there for you Sakura you won't have to be alone anymore. I love you Sakura and I will make sure nothing ever happens to you…"**_

_**He gave her one last kiss, a deep kiss that Sakura did not want to end before he placed the small pink rose on the bedside table. **_

"_**I love you Sakura," he whispered into her ear, "I will never let you feel alone."**_

_**He ran his hand softly along Sakura's cheek before leaving her to fall asleep again…**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gently Sakura's eyes fluttered open, her hand traveled to her cheek, _I could have sworn I felt his touch this time. I could feel the warmth from his hand; it was like he was here…_

The sun had barely risen over the horizon at the early hour of the morning and the cool summer morning breeze worked its way through the curtains through the open window. Wait a second open window?

_I closed that window before I went to bed last night I am sure of it, _Sakura struggled to get up out of her bed, _he was here again! That bastard has been coming in and out of this house all he wants through my bedroom window! There is a tree right outside the goddamn window he could have been watching me ever since the night of the party._

She had no idea what she was supposed to do about the man that was coming in and out of her home in the night. Even if she put a lock on it he could probably find ways to get past it. Sakura knew that so far as he was able to get into the house he never did anything threatening but there was still a chance of that, it seemed as though Sakura had a stalker.

Breathing heavy she looked out the window, craning her neck at all angles to check if he was still there, but he wasn't. No one was there, on the street below there was almost no one up and about.

There was a knock at the door snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. She stood there frozen by her window, scared.

_Could it be, _Sakura swallowed, "W-who is it?"

"Its Kakashi," the voice from the door called, "I left one of my gloves here last night and I have an early morning mission to go on. I just stopped by to pick it up."

It was Kakashi's voice there was no doubt in Sakura's mind so she ran to the door to answer it (as fast as she could go with such a pregnant belly). She swung the door open and threw herself into his arms, trembling.

Kakashi staggered back slightly just trying to register what was going on, Sakura had just thrown herself right into his chest, refusing to let go. He could feel how badly she was shaking and so he put his arms around her.

"Sakura what is wrong," Kakashi whispered.

"He has been getting into my house," Sakura whispered, "Through my bedroom window he has been coming in and out of here like he had an invitation…"

Kakashi nodded understanding what she meant, "Come on lets go inside."

Quietly Kakashi helped Sakura back inside and tried to help calm her down.

"What happened," he asked quietly, "What do you remember?"

"I was sleeping and I woke up, but I could have sworn someone had been beside the bed," explained Sakura, "The window was open, and I am sure I closed it before bed. I think he may have been getting through for a while, he even left something in the baby's room…"

"What was it?"

"A baby basket, something for it to sleep and sit in when it is not in its crib," Sakura mumbled, "I-I'm just afraid. This guy can go in and out of this house whenever he wants to."

Kakashi nodded understanding what she meant, "Sakura why don't I stay with you for a while? If he comes back then he will just have to deal with me won't he?"

"But didn't you say you had a mission?"

"I was running ahead of schedule anyway," Kakashi shrugged, "It just wouldn't be the same if I wasn't late would it?"

Yup…

Well we all know Kakashi, I swear in the series he has to be that late all the time on purpose. He should really try a cup of coffee once and a while maybe it would get him moving faster. hehe me likie coffee….hehehehe!

Thanks again for all the great reviews and please keep it up!

Until next time… (dun, dun, duh)

LilPix


	8. Children's Laughter

_**Chapter #8**_

_**Children's Laughter**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto (Will someone pass the ice cream this is depressing)

Weee! Yes I have had way to much sugar but you'll find that I am pretty much just a sugar freak with a computer and way to much spare time.

Eats favourite chocolate cookies & yummy pumpkin pie

Shh! Don't tell the man in white, they might try and take it away from me again. They say that I'm not allowed sugar anymore.

Looking out on the street from her balcony Sakura sighed, she wasn't bored or depressed today she was just tired. She just needed time to relax and think for a while.

Sakura was due any day now, the baby timer was about to run out as she drew nearer and nearer to the nine month mark. Tsunade had already made arrangements for when the baby arrived and her friends were also getting more excited about the big day, which could be any day.

She was going to have the baby in her apartment, they all decided it was better than having Sakura run across town when she was about to go into labor. When the time came she would just send someone to fetch Tsunade and she would in a word be set.

But truth be told Sakura was scared, she didn't know what to expect. She only knew what she had ever read in books or heard from her parents as a child. Sakura knew what would be going on but would still be scared when it came. This kid Sakura could already tell would be a fire cracker and would probably have a mind of its own even during birth.

_Mom always did say as a child I was quite the character, _Sakura took a breath of the afternoon air, _I am betting anything this child will be a mini me if my mom was telling the truth. _

During the past weeks Sakura had been beginning to wonder what the child would look like. She had no idea who the father was so anything could happen, any colour hair, any colour eyes, even if her friends kept insisting it was going to look exactly like Sakura.

Glancing downward Sakura was able to pick out a familiar face. She would have recognized the long grape coloured hair anywhere even if they had only talked a couple times in the market place. It was Juri the toy seller and her three children.

She had not seen Juri in months and with the baby been born she looked different in a lot of obvious ways. She had already worked off a lot of the weight she had naturally gained during pregnancy and her more defined features stood out now. Everything from her button nose to her graceful high cheek bones now showed. She had started wearing her regular cloths again which was a more proper fitting red dress kimono, and had since their last meeting cut her hair shoulder length.

By her side were the two young twin boys, who had grown quite a bit for only a couple of months. One of them had started growing his hair out a bit longer in an attempt to be different from his sibling and in Juri carried the newest addition in the family. It was a young baby girl dressed in a light pink outfit and had light blonde purple hair setting her apart from the happy little scene.

"Juri," Sakura called over the railing, "Juri up here!"

The purple haired woman looked around for the source of the call until she found it almost exactly above her. She beamed, "Hello there Sakura, I see you are almost done with that baby. When are you expected to deliver?"

"Any time now," Sakura replied, "I see yours had already arrived. She is adorable, congratulations."

"Thank you, hey we are just going for a walk if you feel up to joining us," she yelled back.

Sakura nodded, "Sure I'll be right down, just give me a minute."

The pink haired soon to be mom went back into her apartment and quickly checked all the locks before leaving. It had become a habit for Sakura ever since that night a few weeks back, since then visits from Kakashi had become more frequent, not that Sakura minded. He was strong and brave, she felt safe with him.

It only took her five minutes to have her apartment locked and for her to get downstairs. Juri was still waiting with her children.

"Where are we going," Sakura asked.

"Oh just around the outside of town a bit, maybe by the training grounds. My boys enjoy watching the ninja train," Juri said absently rocking her sleeping baby, "They are already saying they want to be ninjas when they grow up."

"I remember my days back in the academy, and then there was training with sensei. They were good times," Sakura murmured remembering all of it.

"You are a Jounin," Juri asked in surprise.

Sakura laughed, "I decided to become a medical nin after a while. I still got to be out doing all the fun stuff and Tsunade really thinks my future looks bright with it. I just thought I would deliver a baby in my job before actually having one."

"Well live sometimes sends you an odd turn."

The group walked alone a quiet little path through the trees. The canopy of trees blocked out a little sun but and a lot of the sun that came through set spot patterns all over the ground below. Through the trees they could still see homes and people walking off to their jobs or where ever else they needed to go.

The boys were running ahead with what seemed to be a never ending amount of energy. Sometimes they would double back and start running circles around the women but they only started running ahead again scaring wildlife and kicking up rocks.

"I never got the chance before to get the children's names," Sakura said out of the blue trying to start some more conversation.

Juri laughed, "No you didn't. Well the one that had the hair in his face is Taiji, his twin the hyperactive monkey is Emori and this little one here is Tsukika."

"I haven't even thought about what I am going to name my baby yet," Sakura sighed, "I guess I should start, but there are so many different names I have always been fond of I don't know what to choose."

"You'll know when the time comes don't worry," assured Juri.

"I hope so."

"One thing you will find Sakura," Juri sighed taking in the fresh air, "As long as you love them you can never go wrong. My children are the world to me, and I wouldn't change them for all the riches in the land."

Sakura thought about it for a moment thinking about all the things her child would have to live with, but soon a small smile played her lips, "No I wouldn't either, this baby is mine and no one will change that. I will treat it like it deserves to be, like a prince … or princess no one can really tell which yet for sure can they?"

"No real 100 way I'm afraid."

They had been walking aimlessly down the familiar paths they walked when they were children. They were the old paths that went right by the training grounds, just past a thin row of trees were training ninja fighting and learning new techniques.

Taiji looked at them with wide eyes, "Wow! That is so cool, one day I am going to be just like them!"

"Me too," Emori agreed, "One day I am going to be powerful and strong like them!"

"If you train and work hard then you will," Sakura assured.

Both boys grinned and watched the young ninja train under the supervision of their Sensei. Once and a while they would attempt to do a stunt they saw an older kid do but they did not yet have the skill to do so, but Sakura explained that once they were in the academy then they would be taught how to do stuff like it and once they were out training with real Jounin they would gain the experience they needed.

"For someone who is so unsure of her parenting capabilities you are sure good with children," Juri smirked.

The line of trees separating them from the training grounds grew thin until they were standing in a clearing where they decided to watch. They picked a spot in the shade of a few trees, the women sat down and the boys watched the sparing in between climbing trees. Juri was not kidding when she said her son Emori was a monkey, he was able to climb the tree just above them faster than any other boy his age, even his twin had a hard time keeping up in the trees.

Sakura sat with her back against a tree to ease some of the weight of the baby from her back and Juri sat next to her bouncing Tsukika on her lap. The infant seemed bubbly and laughed when her mom played little games with her.

"Amazing," Sakura laughed looking up in the tree at Emori, "He can't be more than five now and he has already climbed half way up this tree."

Juri gave a nervous laugh, "Yes but he also has a bad habit of pretending he is going to fall just to get me all worried. Last time he almost fell for real and no one believed him until Taiji got to him and caught him just in time."

_If this ever does that I would have a heart attack, _Sakura thought harshly, _Please don't let it play nasty jokes all the time…it would be way to much like having a second Naruto._

"Mom look at that Jounin," Emori called from the tree. Once he had his mom's attention he pointed to a particular silver haired Jounin Sensei instructing his students near by.

Sakura smiled, _he is talking about Kakashi. _

"He can beat those students so easily," Taiji said in awe leaning on his branch to get a better view, "I think he is even reading a book while he is doing it."

_He never changes does he, _Sakura giggled at the all too true statement.

Juri laughed, "He almost looks bored."

Sakura's smirk grew wider, _nope, he never will change._

The boys continued to watch the silver haired man for quite some time until he dismissed his students, and glanced in their direction. Both boys looked like they just had heart attacks when he began heading in their direction. Juri had almost the same surprised reaction and it made it hard for Sakura not to laugh.

"Hey Sakura what are you doing here," Kakashi asked sitting himself down next to her.

"I was just out for a walk with Juri and her kids," explained Sakura, "Were those kids your new students?"

"You and the boys were not the only students I have taught you know," Kakashi laughed before turning to Juri and offering a handshake, "I'm Hatake Kakashi pleased to meet you."

"Juri," she smiled taking the handshake, "Did you say you were Sakura's Sensei?"

"Ya," Kakashi said simply.

"Wow," Emori said hanging upside down on his branch.

Kakashi looked up at the boys, "Wow these kids are everywhere."

Juri laughed, "Those are my sons Emori and Taiji, quiet the goof balls aren't they?"

"They're kids," Kakashi smiled through his mask and got to his feet, "I think I'll go up and join them."

_Show off, _Sakura smirked as she watched.

The twins expected him to start climbing the normal way, they never expected him to walk strait up the tree. Sakura remember the old trick, she had always been the best at it out of the old team seven. Kakashi always made it look easier than it was, especially when he did it with crutches the one time.

"Whoa," Taiji's jaw dropped, "That is _so _cool."

"I'm surprised two boys your size could get up here and get around so easily," Kakashi sat on a thick branch and leaned against the tree.

"You don't know the half of it," Juri chuckled stroking the baby's hair.

The six of them just hung around talking for quite a few hours, by the time they all decided it was time to head back the sun was preparing itself to set, but it was such a nice peaceful day no one minded. Sakura especially was sad that they were going home, when it came down to it she preferred the company of others over her own. Her apartment just seemed to empty and hollow; she almost couldn't wait to have a child to share it with.

Kakashi decided to walk back with them since his apartment was in the same direction; Sakura was just surprised he did not mind the question mark twins. If it had been her she definitely would have minded having questions shot at her left and right, it was how she felt about being asked who the father of her child was.

"See ya guys," Sakura waved goodbye to her friends as she walked into her apartment building.

"Bye Sakura," Kakashi walked in a different direction than Juri and her children deciding to stop off downtown before going back to his place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura shoved the last bit of her carrot snack in her mouth as she stretched out on the couch; she had to admit she was bored. There was no one to talk to and nothing to do. The only thing close to company she had was her baby trying to fight her from inside out.

"Calm down," she mumbled to her stomach, "You'll be out of there soon enough. After that you can run a marathon if you want."

Moaning Sakura decided to go out onto the balcony again, the sun was now setting and watching it go down always relaxed her. Maybe even though her child couldn't see the sunset it would sooth it too, anything was worth a shot at this point to calm her unborn infant.

_Soon enough you will be able to look at the sunset with me little one, _Sakura patted her stomach slightly as she headed to her balcony.

That sunset seemed to be more beautiful than anything on earth. There were so many shades of reds, yellows, pinks and oranges it just took Sakura's breath away. The sun still shone brightly in the clear late afternoon sky signaling another warm and beautiful day the next day.

_The one thing I can always count on these moments to be in my memories forever, _thought Sakura.

There was a knock at the door, and not feeling like leaving the sight she just yelled, "Who is it."

"Its us," Hinata's voice called, "Can we come in?"

"Go nuts," Sakura replied absently.

The door swung open in the dim apartment and the four friends entered.

"Hey how's it going Sakura," Naruto asked casually, "Do you have any ramen I'm starving."

Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed disbelieving look, "You have got to be kidding me! You made us stop for ramen on the way here you bottomless pit. Where the hell do you put it all for Kami's sake?"

Sakura gave a small smile, "Just give me a second Naruto I'll check and see if I have any left."

Hinata stepped forward to stop her, "No, no just tell me where it is and I'll get it. You can sit down."

"I can still walk Hinata," Sakura said smartly, "You all sit and I'll go get Naruto his ramen, but while I'm up does anyone want a drink or something?"

Everybody shook their heads and shot Naruto death glares for being such a pit.

Sakura shook his head in amusement but she really did not mind, something to do was something to do no matter how much of a block head she was doing it for. At least this time she had something to keep her busy and if Sasuke and Naruto kept arguing the way they always did then it made for good entertainment. Hey, beggars can't be choosers right?

_Ramen, ramen, _the little voice in Sakura's mind pondered, _I think I keep it on the top shelf of the cupboard don't I? Yes I think I do…_

Finding the ramen Sakura yelled back into the living room, "What kind do you want Naruto?"

"What kinds to you have?"

"Just chicken."

"What the hell did you bother asking me then?"

"You were being annoying I figured I should get a turn," giggled Sakura.

"…I will never understand women."

Taking the bowl of instant noodles Sakura got her kettle and started boiling the water.

After the kettle whistled Sakura reached for it to poor the hot water when her hand stopped dead in its tracks. Instead it rested on her stomach as a slight wince began to appear on her face.

Hinata walked into the room to see if her friend needed help to find her bent over clutching her stomach slightly, "Oh my god Sakura!"

Ok yes I know you all HATE me right now for yet another cliffy, believe me I have been getting threats here….should I be afraid? Anyway I think you can all guess what is coming next so ha to you all you'll have to wait until I post it! Maybe I'll post in a day or so if I get a lot of reviews!

Don't kill me,

Sugardandy


	9. My Baby

_**Chapter #9**_

_**My Baby**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto. Don't own him or any of the others.

Hiya! I'm back and you aren't getting rid of me!

I think you guys will like this chapter because the baby is coming!

Sasuke had quickly abandoned the idea of trying to make it through a crowd of people and was now gunning it over the rooftops. The girls had told him to get to Tsunade as quickly as possible while they helped Sakura.

While she was getting Naruto's ramen the baby had decided it was the right time to be born. Her contractions had started, her water broke, everything was moving pretty fast which meant he needed to get Tsunade to Sakura's house as soon as possible. The baby was going to be born any time now.

It was only luck that Sasuke glanced into the crowd and saw Tsunade in the crowd already heading home.

"Shit," he cursed skidding to a halt just in time to not slide off the edge of a roof.

He swiftly turned around and jumped off the roof landing on the street below. He took of through the crowd and quickly caught up with Tsunade.

"Tsunade wait up," he called grabbing her shoulder.

"Sasuke what is it? What is wrong," she asked.

Sasuke began dragging her down the road in the direction of Sakura's place, "Sakura's water broke, the baby is coming. We need to get to Sakura's place right away."

"Well you don't need to tell me twice," Tsunade grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura are you ok," Ino asked, her friend crushing her hand in her fist to try and relieve her own pain.

Sakura shot Ino an angry look, "Do you really need to know?"

"No but you might want to ease up a bit on my hand there," Ino winced as the bones in her hand popped and made cracking noises under pressure, "Much more of this and you are going to break my hand."

"Sorry," Sakura murmured lessening her grip on her friend's hand.

"I hope Sasuke gets back with Tsunade soon," Hinata wondered biting her lip.

Naruto kept glancing at the door, "I just hope that Sasuke will be able to catch her before she heads home. If he has to run all over town looking for her then it will take him twice as long to get back here. We may have a small problem if that happens."

"It won't happen Naruto," Sasuke just as he walked in the door with Tsunade, "I found her just heading out."

"Alright boys I need you out of the bedroom," Tsunade said getting strait to work, "When we deliver this baby it will be just girls."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi was grabbing something he was going to eat for supper that night when he noticed a figure dashing over the rooftops.

_What on earth, _his one visible eye focused on the blurred figure as he jumped from roof to roof, _is that Sasuke? What on earth is he in such a hurry for?_

He decided to follow him and see just what he was up to so he just set his food back down on the stand and took off after him. Kakashi had no real problems keeping up with his former pupil, he just did not want to be noticed by him or be stopped by anyone curious as to why Kakashi was in such a hurry.

_It kind of looks like he is going to get Tsunade, _Kakashi thought recognizing the direction they were heading, _could it be?_

It seemed so until he saw Sasuke skid to an abrupt stop and pause for only a second looking down onto the street. The young boy jumped off the roof and disappeared behind a group of men heading home after work.

Being careful not to let Sasuke see him he made his way around the crowd and just saw Tsunade and Sasuke heading back the way Sasuke had come. They were heading back in the direction of Sakura's house there was no doubt about that. Kakashi just stood in the crowd like a statue slightly stunned.

_This is it isn't it? The baby is finally coming, _Kakashi's stunned mind thought, _Sakura is going into labor…_

Without another thought Kakashi took of down the street with speed that even surprised himself. He was able to dodge through the crowd quickly appearing like a blur to all that were able to catch a glimpse of him. This was one thing he was not going to be late for.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long do babies take to be delivered," Naruto asked absently slumping himself on the couch. Tsunade had just arrived minutes ago to help deliver the baby and just like any other birthing no men were allowed in the room. It had only been the best of two minutes and he was already getting impatient, new record for Naruto.

Sasuke sat himself down on the sofa chair, "Hard to tell, each kid is different. It could take hours. Though I am not sure about Sakura, that baby seems to be coming pretty quickly."

"Hey if this kid is born before midnight you know Kakashi wins the baby pool," Naruto pointed out.

"You're right for once," Sasuke nodded, "It is the twentieth of February today."

"Damn how much does he get like fifty dollars?"

Sasuke nodded.

Right on cue the silver haired Jounin came in the door, seemingly out of breath. Today he did not seem as slow as he normally appeared, he seemed awake more than usual. (We all know what Kakashi is normally like) He walked in trying to stop his heaving chest.

"Speak of the devil," Naruto mumbled, "Hey Kakashi in time for once? That's some sort of miracle."

Kakashi shot Naruto a glare but dismissed it quickly, "I saw Sasuke heading here with Tsunade. Is it actually time?"

"Yup," Naruto grinned, "They just kicked us out of the room so they could deliver it. You may as well make yourself comfortable Kakashi this may take a while, you'll know their finished when you hear the kid."

"Everything is running smoothly," he asked.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously, "Like Naruto said, they only just started, so yes everything had gone smoothly so far. Kakashi are you alright? I have never seen you this concerned outside battle before; even when you were training us you seemed to be half asleep."

"I am just concerned about Sakura," he said simply sitting down next to Naruto on the couch.

"Kakashi you are going to be one lucky Jounin if this child is born before midnight," Naruto yawned.

"Why is that?"

"Don't you remember the baby pool? Today is the twentieth baka," Naruto laughed.

Kakashi didn't laugh, he just remained serious, his eye fixed on Sakura's bedroom door. He could hear voices behind it and footsteps of the girls trying to get everything set for when the baby started to come. He could also hear Sakura's voice, it was whispery and slightly shaky, she was scared. But she had good reason to be; after all having a baby was a big deal for a girl.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sakura moaned, ever since her contractions started everything had just become uncomfortable and painful. If this was before she started actually having the baby then she was definitely not looking forward when it happened.

"How long do we have to wait for this," Hinata asked worriedly, "I have never helped deliver a baby before…"

"Well this baby seems damn eager to be born," Tsunade explained, "The way this is going I would guess within the next hour or so."

"You have got to be kidding me," Sakura mumbled, an hour was good time but for her it seemed closer than the New Year. She knew this would drag out slowly just because her mind wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

Ino was busy nursing her hand and trying to get the kinks out of it, "Damn Sakura you have quite the grip. I think you would do well to take up arm wrestling or something."

_I am never doing this again, _Sakura mind growled as the time kept on passing, _even if that means no more parties, and no more talking to guys! Of course guys are the ones that don't have to go through this crap; their job is done nine months before this even happens. _

It was not long after Sakura felt it; it had definitely been sooner than Tsunade anticipated. Sakura could tell without even looking at the clock on her beside table, but it really didn't matter what any clock read. She knew her baby was coming.

Tsunade noticed right away the look on Sakura's face, "Come one girls its time! The baby is coming."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Outside in the living room Kakashi had been listening carefully for any sign that the baby was being born. To do so he had to completely tune out Naruto's voice, not that he had never done that before, but it seemed now he was more focus, not trying to read or take a nap on the job. It had been fairly quiet for a little while, during which the sun had almost completely set leaving the sky with nothing but shades of purple, pink, blue and black. The only thing that lit the room was a lamp Sasuke had turned on earlier.

Surprisingly it had not taken long before he heard more frantic footsteps inside and Tsunade's voice announcing, "Come on girls its time! The baby is coming."

Kakashi was positive his heart stopped beating for a few seconds when he hear it, he stopped breathing altogether for a few minutes just to be able to hear everything that was going on behind the closed doors.

"Kakashi are you ok," Sasuke's worried tone coming through.

"I'm fine," he murmured almost as if he not been paying attention to anything else, "I think the baby is finally coming."

"That was fast," Naruto said in amazement, "A lot of times you hear the mother is in labor for quiet a while before the baby finally comes. It's been what just short of an hour?"

Sasuke nodded also listening in on what was going on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can see it," Tsunade announced, "Come on Sakura you need to push."

_Kami, _Sakura's mind cried but she obeyed what Tsunade told her, she seemed to be the only one that knew what she was doing; her friends were there mostly for support. Sakura was again grasping Ino's hand as an outlet for her pain, Ino looked as though she was about to have a baby herself as the pressure on her hand intensified greatly. Hinata was helping Tsunade as best she could, bringing her any of the supplies she required.

"Come on Sakura push," Hinata urged.

Sakura gave a growl as she pushed as hard as she could, she tried to stifle crying out as much as possible, and squeezed tighter on Ino's hand. Ino kept mouthing rather colourful swearwords but did not say a thing; at least she had lost feeling in her fingers due to poor circulation.

"Just a few more pushes Sakura and it is all done," reassured Tsunade, "You can do it Sakura just breathe."

_Are you quiet sure about that, _the voice in Sakura's mind held a harsh tone of sarcasm.

Give a muffled groan Sakura pushed again, straining to do it as hard as possible. There was only one real word for it, painful, and she wanted it to end sooner rather than later, but just pushing was just causing more agony.

"One more," Tsunade said excitedly.

This was it, it was almost over, but Sakura was far from feeling relief quiet yet.

With all she had Sakura pushed…

000000000000000000000000000000000

In the living room the men could clearly hear all the commotion in the room and despite Sakura's attempts not to cry out they could still hear her. Especially the very last time, Sakura cried out and just as she did another cry started. It was the clear cry of an infant.

_You did it Sakura, _Kakashi relaxed slightly but his heart was still not beating regularly, _you did it._

"Be prepared to pay up when they tell us it's a boy," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke gave Naruto a 'you have got to be kidding me look', "Is that all you can think of right now Naruto?"

Naruto just shrugged, "Hey you can't tell me you're not curious. How about you Kakashi what do you think it is?"

Kakashi did not answer; he just seemed to be staring off into space.

"Yo earth to Kakashi," Naruto said giving Kakashi a slight nudge.

That seemed to get his attention but Kakashi did not look to happy about it, he actually looked slightly annoyed, "What is it Naruto?"

"What do you think it is a boy or girl?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, "If you're so curious just wait for one of the girls to tell you."

"Just thought you might want to guess," Naruto shrugged, "The kid sure has some pipes on it does it?"

"All babies cry like that when they are born," Sasuke sighed, "It opens the airway. Besides you weren't exactly quiet as a kid either Naruto."

Hinata just seemed to appear out of nowhere, in the middle of the conversation they did not even hear the door being opened. She walked into the room a small smile on her face.

"How is Sakura," Kakashi asked quickly.

"She is fine Tsunade is just tending to her now," Hinata smiled wider, "It's a girl!"

"Damn," Naruto said under his breath while he quickly passed Sasuke a ten from his pocket.

Sasuke gave a smirk.

"Are we allowed to see her," asked Kakashi.

Hinata shook her head, "Tsunade said we should limit visitors for a little while until they have finished up everything. Plus I really think Sakura needs rest, she needs some time with her baby."

"Has Sakura decided on a name yet," Kakashi asked eagerly.

Hinata shook her head, "She is resting right now but she is planning on it very soon."

00000000000000000000000000000

"It's a girl," Tsunade smiled handing the small cloth wrapped bundle to Sakura.

Sakura was now propped up in her bed by pillows, after it had finally ended she was staring to feel much better, and the only thing on her mind now was seeing her precious baby girl for the first time.

Gently Sakura took the newborn in her eyes and held it close to her. The baby's eyes were large and obviously Sakura's. They were the same sparkling shade of green her mom's was, and through the towel short wisps of silver hair could be seen on her head. Definitely not from Sakura, but Sakura didn't care, this was her baby and she loved her no matter what. (Hehe yes I know kind of obvious isn't it? Hehe)

"Welcome to the world kid," Ino whispered then put her uninjured hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Meet your mommy."

"My little girl," Sakura whispered smiling warmly down at her child.

"What are the arrangements for tonight," asked Tsunade, "Someone should stay with her for a few days; she won't be able to get up and go for a little while."

"Hinata and I are crashing here for the night," Ino explained, "Its no problem; missions can do without us for a couple of days. We'll help her until she is back on her feet again."

"That's good," Tsunade sighed.

"Its no trouble," Ino assured to both Sakura and Tsunade, "The couch in the living room pulls out anyway so Hinita and I will be fine."

"You guys are the best," Sakura said thankfully.

Sakura turned to her baby again looking down on it with a genuine smile, the newborn looked up at her with what seemed to be Sakura's own eyes, _she is so beautiful. She is my baby…my little girl._

"You know she still needs a name," Tsunade pointed out.

"You're right," Sakura murmured, _but what will I name her? There are so many different possibilities which one would suit her best? For my little girl… _After what seemed like the longest awkward silence in history Sakura spoke, "Gina, her name will be Haruno Gina."

"Gina…it means silver doesn't it," Ino smiled, "Well it suits her, look at that hair already."

Yes we all know who the father is by now but humor me a little bit here ok? I hope I got all my spelling errors this time, I went over it to make sure and I got a little bit. (My spelling sucks we all know it.)

I thought naming the kid a name that means silver would be cute because we can all guess what colour hair she will have as an adult.

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up!

Sugardandy


	10. For My Little Girl

_**Chapter #10**_

_**For My Little Girl**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Ok I admit it I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters … You can put down the torches and pitch forks now guys … guys?

I am thinking you'll all like this chapter…

Kakashi looked up at the window up on the next story; there was no getting in that way anymore, at least not without waking Sakura. He would have to go in through the door this time, it would be a simple matter to pick the lock, he would just have to be careful Hinita and Ino were not still awake.

So he set off, being a Jounin he was skilled in such things as not being noticed in the night. He was like a ghost in the moonlit night; he was able to move without making a sound or disturbing anything.

Moving quickly he pulled out a piece of wire and slipped into the key hole, it only took him the best of a minute to get the lock to release and he was able to ease open the door.

He slipped in, slowly closing the door behind him and locking it again to be sure nothing was out of place or looked like it had been forced. The apartment was dark, this was to be expected, it was after all three in the morning. Hours after all the guys and Tsunade had headed home.

It was virtually silent accept for Ino's light snoring, but he would be able to avoid the other two girls altogether. Kakashi was not interested in them.

Kakashi headed for the bedroom where Sakura and her baby were sleeping, and being as silent as possible he pushed the door open and entered. In Sakura's room the curtains had not been drawn so the moonlight made it easier to see than in the rest of the house.

Sakura was sound asleep in her bed and so was the baby who was sleeping in the baby basket beside the bed.

His eye focused on the infant as he knelt by the basket and in one smooth motion pulled off his mask. None of his friends had ever actually seen his face, though even now he allowed his headband to hang over his Sharingan eye. Kakashi had a young face with rather pale fair skin.

_She deserves to see my face, _he thought to himself as he looked down on the infant.

Almost as though the baby had sensed the presence of someone her small eyes slid open, and she looked up at the silver haired Jounin. Her large green eyes seemed to just be taking him in slowly, and what was amazing she remained completely calm. Most young children would start crying if they woke up to see a dark man staring down at them but Sakura's child seemed to know different, she seemed to know that this man meant her no harm.

The Jounin slowly picked up the infant from her bed and she still did not cry. He sat in the corner of the room with his back to the wall just holding the girl in his arms as she gazed up at him with curious eyes.

_You know who I am don't you, _Kakashi thought as he stroked the baby's thin silver hair.

"Her name is Gina if you were wondering," came a tired voice from the bed.

Kakashi looked up in surprise to see that Sakura was sitting up in bed looking at him.

"How long have you been awake," Kakashi asked getting to his feet with the baby still in his arms.

"I was never asleep," she replied softly, "I thought you would come Kakashi."

"How long have you known?"

"A while now, I knew for sure after I saw Gina for the first time," Sakura smiled, "Gina is quite the child to know her father at first sight. She may have my eyes but she looks like you Kakashi."

Kakashi gave a small smile and sat on the edge of the bed with his daughter.

"Gina," he laughed, "How appropriate."

"I thought so," Sakura shrugged gently taking the baby from Kakashi's arms, "I knew since you didn't get to actually see her before you left earlier you would come."

Kakashi nodded, "I made that promise the night of the party, you asked me not to leave you alone so I didn't. I always came back to see you Sakura, I came to see you many nights."

"Now you have a daughter and you have to make the same promise to her the same thing Kakashi. She loves you Kakashi you know that," Sakura whispered giving Kakashi a kiss on the cheek, "Just like I do."

This time Kakashi could not hide a blush with his mask, it showed up scarlet on his cheeks. He had always loved Sakura, he just never could find the words to say it out loud, but it seemed as though Sakura had just said it for him.

"Hatake Gina," Sakura said thoughtfully looking down at her daughter, "Sounds cute doesn't it?"

Kakashi smiled taking Sakura's hand and sliding off the bed so he was on his one knee, "Of course its not officially Hatake until her mother takes her father's name, and to do that we would have to be married…"

"Kakashi…"

"I may not have a ring for you right now but," Kakashi smiled, "Sakura will you marry me?"

"Yes…"


End file.
